De l'action pour Cavirné
by taraddict
Summary: Cavirné vit et travaille à Omois. Mais elle n'aime pas sa vie qu'elle juge ennuyante. Et si on changeait ça ... Crée dans le cadre d'un concoure Tara Duncan


C'est histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concoure. A part Cavirné et Col col dol les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ce sont ceux de Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Bonjours je m'appelle Cavirné et ma vie est tout sauf passionnante. J'habite à Omois, et je travaille pour l'impératrice Lisbeth mais c'est fous ce que je déteste ce métiers ! J'aurais bien voulus en faire un autre mais c'est impossible. Etant muette, je ne peux pas vraiment communiquer avec mon entourage ou alors difficilement car il n'a pas été établie pour moi de langage des signes, et mon corps n'est pas non plus taillé pour les activités physique. Je ne peux donc pas m'engager dans la garde impériale d'Omois comme je l'ai toujours rêvée. A au faite, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais je suis une diseuse de vérité et j'aurais tous donné pour être née sous une autre forme ! Une thug ou une elfe de préférence, mais une autre espèce m'aurais tous aussi bien convenu. Même une Tatris bien que ça ne m'enchanterait guère, serait toujours mieux. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que les métiers possible (c'est-à-dire un seul, c'est fou comme on a beaucoup de choix nous les diseurs !) qui fait qu'être un diseur n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Même le choix des activités est restreint ! Ce qui fait que je passe le plus claire de mon temps à m'ennuyer. A par lire (et encore ça aussi c'est compliqué essayez de tourner des pages avec des branches à la place des mains et on verra si vous arriveriez) et regardé la télé (ce qui finit par être lassant à la longue), il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. J'ai bien essayé de faire du sport. Ça a été la cata, mon corps n'est décidément pas fait pour ça, et j'ai vite dû abandonner et me rendre à l'évidence : c'est juste impossible vu ma constitution physique. Depuis que notre héritière Tara Duncan a initié notre peuple aux joies de l'alcool, un certain nombre d'entre nous sont devenu légèrement voir même énormément fêtard. Mais bon, faire n'importe quoi, être plutôt lourd pour ses amis et se réveiller le matin, avec un horrible mal de crane (d'accord, je sais, je n'ai pas de crane. Mais bon, comme je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se cache mon cerveau si ce n'ai à l'intérieur de mon corps on va dire ça comme ça) très peu pour moi merci ! Vous l'avez sans doute compris. J'aimerais avoir une vie avec un peu plus d'action, une vie plus intéressante, une vie plus mouvementé, une vie où l'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, bref tout sauf une vie de diseur ! En effet être un diseur c'est avoir une vie calme sans aucun imprévu. Une vie répétitive, chaque journées se résumant à se lever, manger regardé la télé, discuté avec d'autre diseur ou des gnomes (pour les relations sociales aussi être un diseur ferme des portes n'importe qui ne peut pas nous comprendre) sonder deux ou trois personnes et retourné se coucher jusqu'au lendemain pour recommencer la même journée, avec la même routine. L'avantage est que l'on n'a jamais aucun souci puisqu'il ne nous arrive jamais rien. La plupart d'entre nous apprécie pleinement ce genre de vie, c'est dans notre nature, nous n'aimons pas les imprévus, nous préférons largement que tout soit organisé et répété. Qu'il n'y ait rien d'imprévu ni rien d'oublié. Du moins la plupart d'entre nous car moi, cette vie ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de plus. Je n'en peux plus de vivre inlassablement les même évènements comme on repasserait un mauvais film. Ma vie est monotone et ennuyeuse. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il s'y passe quelque chose d'imprévu pour une fois.

Tien la porte m'indique qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut me voir. Je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec mon ami Col col dol, le gnome hystérique qui me sert d'interprète. Ses cheveux oranges, curieusement long pour quelqu'un de son espèce, en bataille l'air très pressé. Il rentre précipitamment dans ma suite (qui n'est pas très grande je dois dire comparé à d'autre, c'est seulement si j'ai une chambre avec un petit lit ainsi qu'une armoire et une salle de bain classique. Pas grand-chose comparé aux suites immenses et spacieuses pouvant accueillir un régiment entier que le palais d'Omois a la réputation de posséder) et me lança tout essoufflé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Nous allons être en retard !

_-En retard ? En retard pour aller où ?_ l'interroge ai-je.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on a un meurtrier à sonder, répondit-il.

_-Un meurtrier ? Ah oui c'est vrai !_ me rappelle ai-je soudain. _Slurk tu n'aurais pas pu venir me cherche plus tôt !_

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je file précipitamment dans le couloir, avec un Col col dol plutôt énervé sur les talons. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'audience le plus vite que mes racines me le permettais. Je n'aime certes pas ce métier qui ne consiste qu'à rester immobile et à lire dans les pensées des gens, (vive la vie privé même si ce sont des meurtrier ou des voleurs ce n'est pas une raison pour que je sache absolument tout de leur vie en un seul regard jusqu'à leur goût et à l'heure où ils prenaient leur café) mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire renvoyer. C'est ma seule source de revenue et je n'imagine pas ce que je ferais si je me faisais renvoyer, les diseurs n'ayant qu'une seule possibilité de métier quand une place se libère elle ne reste pas libre longtemps. J'avais tellement peur de perdre ce poste que je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pie… les racines. Quand tout d'un coup… patatras ! Me voilà par terre ! En plein milieu d'un des couloirs les plus fréquentés, devant un nombre incalculable de personnes. Faisant comme si de rien n'était et ne tenant pas compte du fait que je venais de me prendre la honte de ma vie avec un public de grand nombre, je continuais à avancer ne remarquant pas qu'au passage j'avais déchiré ma robe dévoilant ainsi tout le long de mon dos (assez bien dessiné je dois dire). Enfin la porte de la salle d'audience apparut devant mon champ de vision et l'air digne je parcourus le demi-kilomètre qui s'éparait la porte des trônes, tout en me demandant pourquoi les gens riaient sur mon passage (je n'avais toujours pas remarqué la grande déchirure qui ornait ma robe). Je m'inclinai devant l'impératrice, installé sur son trône l'air impérial. Vous vous attendez surement à ce que je m'extase devant sa magnificence, sa beauté exceptionnel, époustouflante et tous le tralala. Mais moi ce que j'ai à vous répondre que je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! C'est vrai qu'elle est imposante et impressionnante, elle a du charme mais elle en fait trop à vouloir en mettre plein la vue elle finit par s'enlaidir. Aujourd'hui par exemple elle portait une robe d'un beau dégradé vert allant du blanc sur le haut du bustier au vert le plus foncé au bas de la jupe. Elle avait coloré ses cheveux du même dégradé et même sa peau qui était vert pal sur le visage et de plus en plus foncé en descendant. Je suite prête à parier que ses pieds devait être vert feuille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Ressembler à Hulk ! Son héritière par contre était beaucoup plus jolie avec sa belle robe rose et son chignon compliqué surmonté d'une discrète couronne. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle est plus naturelle, même si elle a des tenues assez impressionnantes et un maquillage bien appliqué, cela reste correcte sans surplus. Mais elle avait l'air de s'ennuyé à mourir. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, pour moi, c'est la même chose, ses procès qui me prenne mes journées quand je ne suis pas dans ma chambre à ne rien faire m'ennuis profondément. L'impératrice me voyant arrivé tonna :

-Bien le diseur est arrivé nous pouvons commencer le jugement.

Bien entendu elle n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que j'étais une fille mais bon je commençais à avoir l'habitude. On m'indiqua un homme de petite taille qui était placé en plein milieu de la pièce juste aux pieds de l'impératrice. Il était accusé du meurtre d'un riche marchand de Tingapour. La garde impérial avait déjà trouvé des preuves irréfutable (ne me demandez pas lesquelles je n'en ai pas la moindre idée) qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa culpabilité. Mais il avait surement un complice ou même plusieurs et c'était à moi de confirmé ou d'infirmé leur soupçon et de démasqué son ou ses complices, si complices il y avait.

Je me plaçais devant lui. L'homme me regardait avec ses grand yeux noirs, impassible, les cheveux poivre et sel, en pétard, qui, selon moi, avaient grand besoin d'être lavés. J'entrepris de fouiller son esprit. La première chose que je vis fût une femme, au corps de bimbo, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds retombant sur sa poitrine disons… pulpeuse ? Elle était habillée d'une mini-jupe en jean bien trop courte à mon goût et d'un haut rose sans manche qui laissait voir un peu trop que ce qu'il aurait dû. Je tachais d'éliminer toute pensé qui concernait cette jeune femme ne tenant pas spécialement à avoir de détail sur d'éventuelle soirée qu'elle aurait passé avec notre suspect. J'allais dire à Col col dol de faire passer l'information que l'on m'avait demandée et que j'avais finie par trouver. Quand un grand BOUM se fit entendre. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes de mains baraqués apparurent dans la salle pour délivrer l'accusé et se mirent à attaquer tout le monde. Bon sang mais c'est qui ce type, Magister ? Moi qui demandais un peu d'action je suis servie. Et si je tachais de me rendre utile moi ? J'allongeai une de mes racines et fis tomber l'un des asseyant. J'en allongeai une autre et op un autre de tombé ! Ma technique ne fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à peine tombé, les hommes se relevaient n'ayant pas l'air très content.

_-Oups je ferais mieux de faire plus attention moi !_ me dis-je en évitant un rayon de magie que j'avais juste eu le temps d'esquiver (pratique la télépathie).

En regardant fumer l'endroit où je me trouvais juste avant, je me dis que si ça continuait j'allais finir en barbacue ou je ne sais plus trop quoi que les terriens mangent bien griller. Vite il me faut trouver un abri avant que je ne me fasse carboniser. Les trônes ! Je me précipitais désespérément dans leur direction quand surgis un homme vêtu de noir me faisant penser à ces oiseaux terrien comment les appelle-t-on déjà ? A oui des corbeaux.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça toi avec ta robe déchirée ? Me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus malveillant dans mes yeux couleur chlorophylle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là encore ? Voyons, quelle réplique cinglante vais-je bien pouvoir lui répondre. Mais… attendez une seconde ! Une robe déchirée ? Quelle robe déchirée ? Je remarquai enfin la longue déchirure qui se dessinait le long de mon dos ou tronc appelez ça comme vous voudrez. Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état ? Une robe qui m'avait coutée très chère qui plus est (bon d'accord peut-être pas si chère que ça). Cela eu le don de me mettre dans une rage folle. Cet homme n'était peut-être pour rien dans le saccage de ladite robe mais ce fut lui qui en paya les frais. Je soulevais l'une de mes racines et l'abattit sur son crâne dans un grand BING. L'homme tomba, inconscient. Pas très coriace celui-là ! Si j'étais à la place de son employeur je prendrais quelqu'un de plus résistant. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ma « racine-gourdin » était certes très pratique pour assommer proprement mes adversaires, mais la lever aussi haut ne se faisait pas sans souffrance. Je repartais en direction de ma cachette avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se mette en travers de mon chemin et que cette il réussisse à m'avoir. Je finis par y arriver sans encombre. Enfin à l'abri j'en profitais pour observer la bataille. Autour de moi l'enfer semblait se déchainer. Des rayons lumineux et magique fusait dans tous les sens et de tous les coté. Les hommes se battaient avec des armes œil pour œil dent pour dent. Certain était au sol. Mort ou vivant ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et j'espère de tout mon cœur me réveiller avent que mon sang eu je veux dire ma sève ne coule et que je ne me retrouve dans la même situation que ces hommes à terre. J'entendis soudain une voix claire, pure et décidé qui cria :

-Ça suffit !

C'était l'héritière qui semblait sortie de l'ennui dont elle était plongée depuis le début du procès (elle c'était peut-être même endormie car elle avait l'air de ne remarquer que maintenant le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis au moins vingt minutes un vrai sommeil de plomb). Elle avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier la situation et d'un seul geste rageur, elle immobilisa tous les envahisseurs avec l'aide d'un parlisus d'un seul cou sans même incanter ne leur laissant aucune chance. Puis elle se rassit satisfaite d'elle-même comme si se battre contre plusieurs dizaines d'homme très entrainé était une chose des plus faciles et que cela lui arrivait tous les jours au petit déjeuné. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs étant donné sa maîtrise de la situation. Les envahisseurs furent bien vite arrêtés par les gardes qui ne mirent que quelque secondes à réagir non sans jurer se sentant vexé de ne pas être arrivé à protégé la famille impériale sans l'aide de la jeune fille faisant d'ailleurs partie de ladite famille. Finalement tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Le procès pouvait reprendre Ouf ! Les hommes de mains allaient être conduits dans les prisons d'Omois d'où il n'était pas très facile de sortir. Jusque à présent seul l'héritière et ses amis avait réussi à sans échapper. Ensuite ils seraient jugés et à coup sûr condamné. J'espérais seulement que ce ne serait pas moi qui devrait m'en chargé, j'ai eu assez d'émotion forte pour les cents années à venir.

-Finalement une vie sans action se n'ai pas si mal que ça ! me dis-je en regardant notre sauveuse à tous qui semblait avoir déjà oublié ce qui c'était produit et être déjà passé à autre chose. Cela risquait d'être plus difficile pour certaine personnes.


End file.
